Aka'jorir Vizsla
Aidan was a Death Watch commander in the past.He was the one with Triiz Vizsla on Trandoshan when they captured rage ordo. When Triiz Vizsla joined Mandalorians,Aidan did same thing.He joined The Shadow Mandalorians group and served them well until the shadow mandalorians fragmented,then he went to carlac to rule the death watch. in the Mandalorian Death Watch on concordia "get the data aidan." "yes sir." aidan responding to pre vizsla's command. aidan went to concordia and then found pre vizsla,he told pre of his father's legacy of being the leader of the death watch and pledged service to pre,he then mined some armor and put it together. aidan then recruited more and expanded death watch,aidan was sent on alot of missions in his time at concordia. On carlac "kill them,kill them all." "yes sir." aidan murmuring to pre vizsla's command to burn the ming po village. When the death watch broke ties with the sepratists and vowed to kill dooku,aidan and the rest of the death watch travelled to carlac he put a rangefinder on his helmet and a wrist flamethrower a nd wrist laser on his gauntlets. He became well respected in the death watch and often worked with the death watch lieutenant bo-katan and other high ranks like kellov and many more. He was considered a jedi killer in the death watch by early clone wars,he defeated 75 jedi and 300 sith and 1500 droids and many trandoshans,he striked fear in the new mandalorians and the republic and was considered highly dangerous Joining The Shadow Mandalorians. "i will join on one condition." "what will that be ner vod." "to be the one who punishes rule breakers." aidan talking to Rathe Gurfglider. Aidan later on joined the shadow mandalorians,he was invited by rage ordo to join and became the 3rd member to join,he was a very skilled trooper and was respected by his fellow troopers. Aidan was in the great hunt he was solo on umbara taking on sith acolytes and elite healers,on ryloth he took on commando droids and on carlac he took on death watch elites,he was happy to be ranked lieutenant by rage ordo and later was stationed on the shadow mandalorians base on orto plotunia and he changed his armor colours to grey and red. Armors. ''Grey and Red Worn after being promoted. Grey and LightBlue Aidan had a Grey and Blue armor when he was a Death Wacth on Carlac.Grey as well means Loss of loved ones,and Blue means reliability. Grey and Blue When Aidan was soldier on Concordia he had Grey and Blue armor,little same as on Carlac.Aidan repainted his armor in reason changing a reputation. Red and Grey'' Mandalorian Mercenary armor,very popular armor to wear.Aidan had that armor when he was doing a dirty Bounty Hunters job,to get enogh money to make new armor ''Grey and Black Before joining Shadow Mandalorians Aidan has a full set of Mandalorian Death Watch armor,but when he changed a group,and became a True Mandalorian,he made new armor which had a rangefinder on the helmet it was the grey and red armor. Mandalorian Secret Service In early years Aidan was a MSS (Mandalorian Secret Service) police.He was serving to prime minister almec on mandalore. He wore this for most of his mandalorian career. Vizsla Legacy armor'' worn after becoming overlord. *1st armor worn shortly after becoming overlord. *2nd armor is worn currently and is his favourite one. Personality and traits "We shall restore mandalore and if we fail i will hunt down the person who stopped us." "Lets make sure we don't fail." Aidan blackout talking to Pre Vizsla. Aidan was a ruthless commander and was known for his brutality in death watch,when a person in death watch failed he shot them dead in disgust. When in the shadow mandalorians aidan was alot less brutal and was the kindest person in the squad,he was known to sometimes have rages on hating the mandalorian guild,he even dueled a few of them beating all but mirta,his most funny win was beating khaled mereel in a duel four times in a row. He was loved in the eyes of his over 1200 friends,the only people who hated him were a few people in the guild,also Aidan flirts with women. He is often compared to Pre Vizsla in brutality. Aidan's most known friend is Wuher MosEisley,Aidan thinks of him as a best friend. Kahleen Tano was in the guild but she left. Fragmentation of Shadow Mandalorians and Rejoining the Death Watch "I will join on one condition,that you let me create a mini group called wraith." "Sure." Aidan talking to the last Overlord Teti Viba. After the Shadow Mandalorians were beaten and fragmented,aidan started tracking the Death Watch to Endor and was asked to join by teti viba,aidan accepted on one condition,that he gets to make a mini group in it called wraith,to which teti viba accepted and wraith was born,aidan started recruiting for wraith and then found fenri dalso,fenri accepted the request and put on the armor,teti then asked members of wraith to guard the passcodes from any non death watch personel to which they failed to do when a spacer killed them all. Destruction of the Death Watch and rebirth of Aidan's quest to find the fountain of eternal life "I shall be eternal w hen im done." Aidan on how he will be eternal if he drinks from the fountain. After the destruction of the Mandalorian Death Watch and birth of a new batch of clones in the image of teti viba,aidan restarted his quest to find the fountain of eternal life,he searchen planets like mandalore,concord dawn,concordia,coruscant,naboo,two years later aidan found the fountain on kamino and drank all the water in it,it made his strenght triple and his skills rise,this made him more superior to any mandalore or overlord and he also found the fountain of life and ressurected his girlfriend,a year later they married and she drank some water from the fountain of eternal life and she would too live forever. Changing his name to his original and resurrecting Death Watch "i am in clan vizsla then that makes pre my uncle." aidan on how he is related to pre vizsla. No one knew that his parents were in clan vizsla so when aidan read their book of secrets he relized that pre vizsla is his uncle,so this made him the leader of clan vizsla and he changed his name to aka'jor vizsla,later he started the quest to rebuild the mandalorian death watch when aidan got to concordia he saw the ghost of his uncle pre vizsla,telling his uncle the intentions to rebuild the death watch and become the mandalore pre vizsla gave him so much beskar'gam that aidan could give armor to every mandalorian in the galaxy,in total he recruited 20 million people to his cause and built bases on every planet and moon in the mandalore system. Making the Death Watch eternal "i shall make you all eternal my friends." "for mandalore!!!" aidan talking to all the death watch members.Aidan gave water from the fountain of eternal life to every of the 20 million members of death watch and so the era of the death watch was born and they became known as the most skilled warriors in the galaxy,being feared everywhere. Finding Jaster Mereel's ghost and grave "why would the overlord of the death watch put the enemy faction's leader name on a memorial." "because i respect all the mandalorians that died protecting their friends and families." Aidan visited concord dawn to place a memorial to mandalorians that died including jango fett,tor vizsla,pre vizsla,jaster mereel and many more mandalorians(not including montross because he is very annoying)and he found the grave of jaster mereel and then the ghost of jaster apeered asking why the leader of the death watch would place him on a memorial,aidan said "i just honor the honorablemandalorians like you."and aidan laid the spirit of the dead mandalore to rest in peace. Finding and Killing his nemesis "it is me aidan remember me,you killed my parents." "they deserved it those mandalorian scum." "you really are going to wish you never said that." Aidan warning the jedi that killed his parents that he should have not said that word. aidan then flew to coruscant in his aka'jor shuttle craft and found the jedi that killed his parents infront of him,then a battle started,aidan took out his westar-35 pistols and employes his jetpack,he shot at the jedi but the jedi blocked his attacks and then aidan remembered the only way to kill a jedi was to beat him to death with his bare hands so aidan flew to the jedi and started to punch the jedi,then kicked him on the ground and shot him with his wrist laser on his gauntlet,he disposed of the body by burning it with his wrist flamethrower. Hired by the Empire "i need you to bring this jedi to me." "as you wish lord vader." aidan speaking to darth vader via holoprojector." Aidan had a holoprojector message from darth vader so he put it on and vader told him that he needed aidan to find and kill a jedi and vader showed him the jedi and aidan said "that is the jedi who killed my sister" vader said that he will pay 500,000 credits for the jedi alive so aidan took it,he flew to coruscant and found the jedi,aidan brought him to vader and was paid the 500,000 credits,happy that he got the money aidan went home and the jedi was executed by vader. Finding a Trandoshan Smuggler assaulting his wife "for god sakes i hate trandoshans sometimes" Aidan's hate for trandoshans regeneration ability. Aidan found his wife being assaulted by a trandoshan smuggler,so aidan shot the trandoshan's chest but the smuggler survived so aidan punched the trandoshan's head and burned him with his wrist flamethrower but the trandoshan survived,fed up aidan just got out his dark saber and chopped the smuggler's head off. Hanging out with bossk "so bossk how have you been." "great how about you." "i did have this trandoshan smuggler assault my wife but i killed him and now im great again." Aidan went to tatooine and found bossk they became friends and started talking about their best bounty hunts,and aidan went with boosk to moseisley cantina to drink and hang out in,they got there and aidan bought bossk some drinks on the house and bought everyone else few drinks,he made buissness successful on that day so much the locals loved him,also the trandoshan wanted to meet him sometime again. Changing armor for the last time "i've found it i found pre's armor" Aidan happy to find pre vizsla's armor.Aidan was trying to find his uncle's second armor,so he flew to carlac to try and find it but all he found was his old armor so he took it back to his ship and put it in his hall of armors with all of his other armors,so he went back to his aka'jor shuttle class ship and flew to concordia,he got out and searched all the mining bases,all he found was his uncle pre vizsla's old armor so he took it to his hall of armors,last he flew to mandalore and found his armor in satine's palace,he took it and went back to his ship to put his grey and red armor in the hall of armors and wore pre vizsla's armor. aidan shaved his head to have the same hair style as his uncle when he was on carlac and mandalore,grew the same kind of beard and mustouche. he went to carlac and restored the death watch camps and he burned ming po villages if they did not do as he asked. Death "you got me you sith scum aaargh" aidan before he dies. Aidan was on mandalore then this sith lord broke the fountain and aidan lost his power,the sith lord ran up and slashed him in the stomach,aidan felt weak but he shot the sith lord in the head,he could not go on anymore and died,he got a honorable funeral by his wife and she lead the death watch to victory,now that she is now the overlord and the mandalore she will build him a memorial at the middle of sundari,the capital of mandalore. Ressurection "it feels good to be back" aidan commenting on how he feels on coming back to life. Aidan's body was at dathomir and his wife called the nightsisters to ressurect her husband,they performed their magic for ten minutes and he came back but more stronger ever and he was angry,but she got the nightsisters to fix the fountain of eternal life and he drank from it with his wife and the rest of the death watch,becoming invincible again he gave the fountain to the nightsisters to safeguard from sith and jedi. Skirmish on Mandalore "we are being attacked by those traitors" "do something before we die" aidan talking to his wife about the other faction. A sith lord zabrak took over half of the death watch and ordered them to kill aidan's faction so they flew to his palace on mandalore and attacked him and his wife,aidan and his wife got their armors on and started attacking the other faction and it be came another mandalorian civil war,fustrated aidan called his faction to mandalore and they attacked the faction ruled by the zabrak sith lord. aidan got out his darksaber and started slashing through the other faction soldiers,he then found their leader and dueled him,aidan started to use the makashi lightsaber form and weakened the zabrak sith lord but the lord flew away with his jetpack,angry aidan smashed the other faction soldier's helmets and cut off their heads. aidan flew to the zabrak sith lord's base and started killing the soldiers there, the sith came out of no where and shot aidan's jetpack,aidan landed on the ground safely and took off his jetpack he jumped out of the way and it exploded,aidan got out his darksaber and used the ataru lightsaber form,he finally weakened the sith and he kicked him on the floor and cut his head off,that was the end of the long battle on mandalore. Destroying the jedi temple "see you around jedi,all around!!!" aidan saying about how he will alway Aranaaa.png|Master Khee Ra Aranaaaa.png|Aidan kills Khee Ra Aranaaaaa.png|Khee Ra dies Aranaaaaaaa.png|Master Dee Aranaaaaaaaa.png|Dee fights Aidan Aranaaaaaaaaa.png|Death of Dee s know what the jedi are doing. Aidan travveled to coruscant to finish the jedi order off,he flew out of his ship with many other death watch soldiers and he planted bombs around the temple and detonated them,half the temple turned to rubble but then the jedi came pouring out,aidan got fustrated so he used makashi form on all the jedi and killed them all with ease,he then planted more bombs around the temple and detonated them destroying the temple for good and ending most of the jedi order. Upgrading his jetpack with the best equipment "There we are i have made my jetpack the best jetpack in the galaxy" Aidan on how his jetpack is now the best. aidan made the jetpack so fast at launching and made the top speed higher and increased the fuel that hed would have a bigger advantage,he also painted the mythosaur skull on his jetpack in red,he changed the rocket and replaced it with a more explosive one and replaced the fuel in it and made the rocket travell faster. Weapons he used Aidan used a variety of weapons including westar-34 blaster pistols,westar-35 blaster pistols a mandalorian blaster carbine,a darksaber,the rocket on his jetpack,his wrist flamethrower and his wrist laser. Quotes that he usally said "the death watch are the real justice." it's justice!!" "nice to come out with such bold words." "stop,ill deal with this jedi/sith myself." "it is a jedi/sith get em." "there is only death watch." Strenght level "How does your son do that" "his fustration makes him more skilled" aidan's father talking to pre vizsla. Aidan is known as one of the most skilled of fighters,when he is on a roll he can shoot very fast and beats people nearly as soon as the duel starts. aidan has beaten pre vizsla,magnaguards,darth maul,savage opress,kherr dewar,kellov,and all the other enemies. he is respected among most non members,since aidan always thought that the members should not be bullied and should have the same rights as anyother person. he one time ripped off a rancor's head because he was fustrated that he wanted to have better training results. Family Aidan was in clan vizsla and was barbaric and brutal like the must known members i AkaaaaaaaaaAhhhh.png|Aidan and Vizsla Booggg.png|Aidan's wife Kherr Dawar Booooooggggg.png|Aidan's uncle,Pre Vizsla Vizsla.jpg|Aidan's grand father,Tor Vizsla Boooo.png|Aidan's brother,Korno'sar Arana.png|Aidan's mother in her yong years Aranaa.png|Aidan's father n the clan were,aidan was in the clan vizsla founded death watch,aidan thought they are the true justice of mandalorians and thought anyone who opposed the old ancient ways of raiding and savagery should be defeated at the hand of death watch. his uncle was pre vizsla,the current leader of the death watch,his grandfather was tor vizsla,the founder of the death watch. aidan was a very strong believer in tor vizsla's ways,he was known to do things the vizsla way all the time,aidan was a defender of mandalore's ancient roots so much that he would enen kill his leader if he failed,aidan would take it so far to take jedi and sith on face to face,he upholded the brutality,when someone outgrown their usefulness aidan might kill them to stop the evidence getting out. Time travel Aidan saw this green ring so he walked in it then he travelled all away back to the clone wars,he met himself which caused a very bad time paradox,aidan solved it by saying his name was aka'jor vizsla and said he was a commander in death watch,later he say a blue ring so he walked in it then travelled back t o the mandalorian civil war,aidan got confused and saw tor vizsla burning the field with him,so aidan walked up to tor and said hi,tor thought he was a true mandalorian so he had to fight tor,aidan told tor he came from the future and was part of the death watch,so tor gave him original death watch armor and aidan burnt the fields with the death watch,he then found a red circle so aidan ran in it then travelled to the time when mandalorians were founded and he found mandalore the first,aidan walked up to him and told him he was from the future,mandalore the first laughed and said which clan are you in,aidan told him he was part of clan vizsla,so mandalore the first said who are they,so aidan facepalmed and said a mandalorian clan from the futur e,so mandalore the first gave him mandalorian armor,aidan said he was a commander in death watch,but the mandalore did not know who they were,so aidan told the story of how they were created,after he told the story he found a black ring that took him to the geonosian arena,aidan saw jango fett with dooku,so aidan employed his jetpack to get to dooku,aidan then battled dooku but fell and injured himself,he found another circle,so he crawled to it and was transported to when pre vizsla became the overlord,aidan saw himself again and told him that he would be a commander when they go to carlac,so the past of himself asked him where he came from and aidan said long story,aidan got medical attention by some medics,then he found one last ring so he ran in it and went back to coruscant where he found the first ring,but then all the past versions of himself appeared then he sent them on a mission to destroy the jedi temple which killed them all,aidan happy that it was fixed went to find lead uzumaki and told him the story of what happend,lead astonished asked him who he met and he said mandalore the first. Finding the fountain of youth Aidan being too old to be in service anymore found this fountain so he drank from it because he was thirsty,then he felt that he changed so he took off his helmet then he noticed he changed back to his 18 year old form and felt alot more energetic,so he tested his abilities on commando droids with programing of all combat styles and he ran around and kicked it's leg so it fell and he shot the droid in the head destroying the droid. Beliefs Aidan believed the death watch shall kill all non death watch and should rule mandalore as the do minating mandalorians,aidan was known as brutal even for vizsla's standards,aidan was so brutal he would punch failures to death,he was the most feared,this was because he held a big grudge on every non death watch,except rage ordo(rathe gurfglider) and some others. Category:Mandalorian Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Sith Battle Class Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Elite Army Category:Death Watch Category:The Shadow Mandalorians Category:Class Rank:Gunslinger Category:clan vizsla Category:Class Rank:Battalion Commander Category:501st Legion Category:overlord